The present invention relates to a extremely compact apparatus for locking onto a metal or alloy chain. It is adapted to provide both safety and convenience for the user. In a suggested usage the apparatus may be incorporated into a weightlifting apparatus that allows weightlifters to solely perform exercises with heavily weighted barbells moving primarily in the vertical plane, but unrestricted in any axis of movement so as to provide a safe and truly free-weight lifting environment. It allows the barbell to be “racked” in a secure configuration so as to function as a self-spotting device, able to take the load of the barbell from the lifter at will.
The American populace loves working out with weights. There has been a meteoric rise of small “boutique” personal training facilities in the last two years as the scientific study of weightlifting as applied to sports performance is big business now. However, many weightlifters still work out at home by themselves for a plethora of different reasons. While the commercial gyms and training facilities abound with safety mechanisms the personal gyms do not. Most safety mechanisms are incorporated into the larger pieces of expensive and professional equipment. Home gyms don't have the space to accommodate these spatial monstrosities, and thus lack these safety mechanisms.
Henceforth, an economical, safety system for weightlifters that can be engaged or disengaged by a sole weightlifter at multiple vertical positions would fulfill a long felt need in the weightlifting industry. This new invention utilizes and combines known and new technologies in a unique and novel configuration to overcome the aforementioned problems and accomplish this.